When Lily Evans realised she might possibly like James Potter
by Books are air
Summary: Exactly as the title says. It's when Lily Evans realised she might possibly like James Potter. Please review and it's my first story so be nice please! T to be safe.


**A/N Ok, so this is my first story so please be nice! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Constructive criticism please! All rights go to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Picture not mine either. **

It was a bright, crisp, Saturday morning in November the morning of the first quidditch match. Lily Evans woke up on the floor with the tiny Alice Prewett beating her about the head with a pillow. Lily was not a morning person. 'GET UP YOU LAZY THING! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE QUIDDITCH MATCH!'. Alice was a tiny girl with short, chin length, blonde hair. She looked about as imposing as a screaming chipmunk. Still, Lily knew she would only get angrier so she disentangled herself from sheets and scrambled up off the floor. 'Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist.' Lily didn't often go to the quidditch matches but this was different. It was the first match of the season, the last first one Lily would be going to, and some genius had decided to put Gryffindor and Slytherin together. 'Where are Marlene and Mary?' Lily asked through her toothbrush while simultaneously trying to brush her thick red hair. 'They're already down at the pitch! We have ten minutes you lazy galloot.' At this Lily spat into the sink and looked at Alice with wide eyes. 'Ten minutes?' She repeated. 'Yes! Now hurry up! The players will be coming out and we all know you want to get a good view of Potter.' She said with a mischievous grin. Lily whacked her round the head with her scarf as she pulled on her jumper. 'Oh bugger off.' She said unconvincingly.

They scrambled down the stairs, Alice dragging Lily by the arm as she tugged her gloves on. Down in the entrance hall Peter and Sirius were waiting. 'Took you long enough!' Sirius said agitatedly while handing them each a piece of toast. 'Remus. Saved us. Seats.' Peter spluttered as they ran down the steps while simultaneously munching on their toast. They skidded into their seats just as Benjy Fenwick called the players names. Lily plopped down next to Dorcas Meadowes who grinned at her as James Potter came soaring out. He winked at Lily, who blushed to the ends of her hair. It was a known fact around the Hogwarts girls ranging from the tiny first years who grinned up at her as she walked to class while arguing with James to the original seventh years who realised something was up the moment the first glare was thrown across the pool of first years waiting to be sorted, regardless of house, that Lily Evans was destined for James Potter the moment they walked into their first class, arguing. He waved to the crowd who cheered loudly, drowning out the boos from the opposite end of the pitch. Madam Hooch, the new quidditch coach, blew her whistle, and the players burst into action.

The match was going well; Gryffindor was winning by a landslide, James scoring goal after goal. It looked like everything was a sure thing, when the young new seeker Daisy Robbins dove down Regulus Black following. The young girl grabbed the snitch and flew up with the snitch held it up in victory not realising as Pius Thicknesse hit a bludger toward her. No one else saw this except James Potter who flew to block her and got struck in the head by the bludger. He spun down toward the ground and a sickening crack echoed throughout the silent stadium. Two screams pierced the air, one from Daisy and one from Lily.

The players flew down but Lily had reached the crumpled form of the captain first. She kneeled down and cupped James's face. His broomstick lay in pieces beneath him. Lily's heart skipped a beat as his hazel eyes fluttered open and took in his surroundings.

'Are you okay?' Lily asked worriedly her dark red hair brushing his cheek.

'Seems like I'm fine now.' He said staring up at her face. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was ok. He was going to be ok. They stayed like that for a moment oblivious to the crowd forming around them. They jerked back to reality as Madam Pomfrey came bustling through. Lily seemed to realise her hand was still on James's cheek as she leapt up and brushed off her skirt.

The team all crowded round the fallen captain but everyone kept glancing back at Lily who was staring awkwardly at the ground. Marlene and Mary grabbed her arms and they started back to the castle, the shouts of Madam Hooch fading away. The group made for the common room to get ready for the inevitable party which would happen injured captain or not. Sirius and Marlene would ensure of that. They had reached the portrait hole before anyone said anything. Mary's mouth was turning up in her signature grin as she elbowed Lily in the side and asked the question they had all been thinking. 'So.' She said, her triumph clear, 'You and Potter. Cattermole owes me five sickles now.' Lily glared at her. 'Shut up.' Lily said. She didn't like James Potter in that way.

Did she?

**What did you think? Please leave a review!**


End file.
